Three Little Words
by AnotherDeadBlonde
Summary: Emma nags Regina about why she won't say "I love you." Fluffy content. Tiny bit OOC. One-shot.


A/N I don't own OUAT or its characters. I also don't own "Mario Kart" or Wii.

Summary: Emma nags Regina about why she won't say "I love you." Fluffy content. Tiny bit OOC.

3 Little Words

Emma Swan was sitting in the living room playing a video game with her son Henry. It had been three months since she had moved in with her son and his adoptive mother, Regina Mills, who was also her girlfriend. Regina sat in her chair, sipping a glass of apple cider while watching her family laugh and scream at each other. "That's not fair Emma! Bowser is always faster than Mario!" Henry protested, wallowing in the fact he had lost. "Then why didn't you pick him?" Emma replied back, sticking out her tongue as Henry stuck out his. The clock struck nine and Regina sat up softly. "Henry it's bedtime." The brunette said just before taking another sip. The young boy's head whipped around toward his mother. "One more race?" he pleaded, turning back towards Emma. The blonde sat the controller on the couch and pointed slowly towards the steps. "Okay; good night mom." He said while hugging Emma softly. "Love you kiddo." The blonde replied while hugging her son and smiling big. Henry ran over to Regina as she sat her glass on the coffee table. "I love you." He said softly while hugging her tight. "Good night." The brunette replied as she pulled back and smiled at her son. Henry walked out of the living room quickly, as Emma rose and walked towards the TV, a large frown on her face.

"Emma?" Regina said softly, noticing the frown on her girlfriend's face. "What?" Emma said while turning towards the brunette. "You shouldn't be upset, we've let him stay up three nights in a row!" she quipped, taking another sip of her cider. "It's not that! You don't say I love you to Henry anymore." The blonde yelled while turning off the Wii, then the TV. "I do too!" Regina shouted, standing up quickly in protest. "You said 'good night' to him. Every night, you say that." Emma turned back to Regina. "You've never said it to me either." Regina shook her and started to walk out of the room. "Yeah, walk away like you always do!" Emma whispered. "Because I don't want to god damn fight!" Regina screamed as she went into the kitchen. "I don't want to fight either, but I want to know why you won't say it!" Emma said while following her lover, her anger starting to rise, her common sense on lockdown. "I can understand if you really don't want to say it to me, but to not say it to Henry is bullshit and you know it!" the blonde yelled as Regina threw her cup in the sink, watching it smash on contact with the stainless steel. "I thought you wanted to take things slow!" the brunette yelled as she turned back towards her girlfriend. "I did! But I fell hard for you! Sue me!" Emma screamed, tears forming in her eyes. "I love you Regina and it god damn hurts that you won't say it back to me, let alone say it to our son! Is that why you won't? Cause he's **our** son?" the blonde continued. "No!" Regina screamed as loud as possible. "Cause every person I've ever said 'I love you' to has left me and I'm afraid to lose you Emma and to lose our son in the process!" she yelled, her voice growing hoarse. "Is that what you wanted me to say Emma? I love you! Ok! I god damn love you! There!"

Emma stood silently watching her girlfriend yell and confess. Regina covered her face with her hands and leaned against the island, sobbing and struggling to breathe. The blonde walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her crying lover. Regina looked up with blood shot eyes and looked into Emma's. "It's not the fairytale 'I love you' I know you wanted, but when you fall for the Evil Queen, it's all you get." Emma laughed softly and kissed her girlfriend's blood red lips. "I love you Regina." She whispered softly, running her hand through the brunette's short hair. "And, I love you Emma."

A/N Very OOC of Regina, but love is weakness as she says, so I made it that it's broken her down a bit. Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
